Oku się śni
by Ariadna Gryf
Summary: Neville ma dość powojennej Anglii, więc udaje się na wyjazd badawczy do wschodniej Europy. I wszystko byłoby cudownie, gdyby nie spotkał tam Hanny Abbott. Pre-romans.


**A/N**: Ten drobiazg powstał w ramach Gwiazdkowej Wymiany Fikowej na forum Mirriel w 2018 roku w oparciu o prześwietne życzenie **Marchew: **_Neville Longbottom ma serdecznie dosyć powojennej mizerii, zrujnowanego Hogwartu i ciągle tych samych smutnych twarzy. Żeby od tego odpocząć udaje się na wyjazd badawczy w poszukiwaniu niezwykłych czarodziejskich roślin, organizowany przez jakąś znakomitą instytucję magiczną z drugiego końca Europy. Okazuje się jednak, że Hogwart i powojenna magiczna Anglia dopadają go i tam w osobie jednej z uczestniczek projektu, niejakiej Hanny Abbott... Poproszę o romans wśród zielska - może być słodko-gorzko, może być komedia romantyczna, byle nie było przesadnie kliszowo, a postaci miały jakiś wyraźny charakter. Plus za opisy przyrody - niekoniecznie rodem z Orzeszkowej, ale kreatywność w zakresie magicznych roślin jest bardzo mile widziana._

* * *

Jeśli Neville miałby wybrać sen, którego najbardziej nie znosił, wybrałby tamten straszny, smutny rok w tamtym dziwnym i obcym Hogwarcie. Tam korytarze są wąskie i duszne, a mijane portrety nie mają twarzy. Choć obserwują, jak Neville zatrzymuje się i spogląda w lustro, gdzie nawet najprzyjemniejsze rzeczy są tak wstrętne, że sama myśl o ich dotknięciu przeraża tak bardzo, że trzeba się cofnąć o krok, dwa, dziesięć, uciec jak najdalej, jak najszybciej i nie patrzeć, jak to wszystko spala się na szaro. Ale to wcale nie popiół. To pleśń.

To nie był miły sen, dlatego Neville nie rozumiał, czemu cała magiczna Wielka Brytania z takim upodobaniem do niego wracała. Myślał, że to minie. Po miesiącu, roku, może dwóch. Kiedyś w końcu ludzie przypomną sobie, że mają normalne życie do przeżycia, dzieci do wychowania, rachunki do zapłacenia i zostawią tamte wydarzenia tam, gdzie ich miejsce — w bardzo nudnych książkach od historii magii.

Jakże okropnie się pomylił.

Gdziekolwiek nie poszedł, kogokolwiek nie spotkał, zawsze w którymś momencie ktoś klepał go po ramieniu i mówił:

— Dobra robota, Nev. Trzeba mieć jaja, żeby urąbać łeb takiemu gadowi. To co teraz? Biuro Aurorów?

A kiedy Neville odpowiadał, że nie, nie bardzo, że teraz, gdy zdał już owutemy, chciałby studiować zielarstwo, ludzie wytrzeszczali oczy i zaczynali gadać, że jak to, jako bohater wojenny nie może przecież siedzieć w szklarni. Babci ten pomysł spodobał się tak bardzo, że odkąd Ministerstwo zaoferowało możliwość podjęcia bezpłatnego kursu na aurora-inspektora wszystkim aktywnie walczącym ze śmierciożercami, namawiała go do tego przy każdej okazji. Dosłownie każdej („Neville, słonko, machnij różdżką na _Proroka_. A swoją drogą, myślałeś o tym kursie z Ministerstwa?"). Nawet głupie wyjście ze znajomymi kończyło się rozgrzebywaniem przeszłości, smutnymi wspominkami nad kieliszkiem Ognistej Whisky i powtórnym chowaniem zmarłych. Kiedy więc Neville dowiedział się o wyjeździe badawczym do wschodniej Europy organizowanym przez Unię Mageuropejską, nie czekał ani chwili. Jeszcze tego samego dnia załatwił wszystkie formalności, a trzy miesiące później z magicznie powiększonym plecakiem na ramieniu wyczekiwał w Ministerstwie Magii świstoklika na Litwę. I wszystko było tak pięknie, jak nigdy.

Przez jakieś cztery i pół minuty.

— Jak to, czekamy jeszcze na kogoś? — powtórzył spokojnie po babce z informacji. — Przecież na ten wyjazd było tylko jedno miejsce.

— Miało być jedno — poprawiła go niecierpliwie urzędniczka, machając mu różdżką przed nosem. — Ale było bardzo dużo chętnych, więc Unia Mageuropejska przydzieliła nam dodatkowe. Proszę się nie denerwować, jestem pewna, że zaraz przyjdzie.

Ale to wcale nie spóźnienie drugiego uczestnika wyjazdu było tym, od czego Neville'owi cierpła skóra.

_No dobra_, ocenił realnie, _jakie są szanse, że to ktoś, kogo znam? Najprawdopodobniej to ktoś, kto kilka ostatnich lat przesiedział w książkach i nawet nie będzie wiedział, kim jestem. W końcu kto jeździ na takie badania?_

Tak uspokojony z powrotem usiadł na krześle i wrócił do artykułu o amazońskich _vivere arbustum_, nadzwyczaj ciekawych magicznych roślinach, które łączyły w sobie cechy trujące i uzdrawiające.

— Świstoklik na Litwę! — rozległo się jakieś pięć minut później głosem pełnym desperacji od strony głównego atrium. — Świstoklik na Litwę!

Neville — jak wszyscy inni czarodzieje zgromadzeni w sali teleportacji — odwrócił głowę w stronę krzyków i zauważył biegnącą przez tłum dziewczynę, tak obładowaną torbami, że nie dało się jej rozpoznać. Dopiero gdy, okropnie zdyszana, zatrzymała się przed Neville'em, ten zobaczył, że:

a) miała twarz umorusaną popiołem;

b) jej okulary mogłyby konkurować z okularami Harry'ego, jeśli chodziło o wielkość czy grubość szkieł i poziom zdezelowania;

c) to była Hanna Abbott.

Po fakcie jej obecność na tym wyjeździe wydała się Neville'owi boleśnie oczywista. W końcu od zawsze interesowała się zielarstwem, czym zaskarbiła sobie sympatię profesor Sprout. Wyśmienicie zdała z nich najpierw sumy, potem owutemy. Wiedział, że po skończeniu Hogwartu zaczęła kurs magomedyczny, bo często spotykał ją w Mungu. Po jakimś czasie przestał ją tam widywać, co — biorąc pod uwagę cel jego wizyt — było mu na rękę. Nie wstydził się swoich rodziców, ale większość jego kolegów reagowała na ich widok niezręcznymi komentarzami i pocieszającym poklepywaniem. Później przypadkiem dowiedział się, że Hanna porzuciła myśl o karierze magomedyczki i rozpoczęła praktyki z zielarstwa w Hogwarcie pod okiem profesor Sprout.

— O! — powiedziała Hanna, gdy przetarła zaklęciem okulary i zobaczyła go przed sobą, zanim Neville zdążył usunąć się z jej pola widzenia. — Nie spodziewałam się, że… To znaczy, eee, cześć.

— Cześć.

— Tak że ten… — bąknęła Hanna, błądząc dłońmi po licznych kieszeniach pstrokatego, brzydkiego płaszcza. — Ty tutaj? Do Litwy?

— Yy, tak. — A ponieważ zapadło ciężkie milczenie, dodał desperacko: — I ty też?

— No tak. To, tego, będzie fajnie, czy coś, nie?

Kiedy zawołali ich na świstoklik i Hanna odwróciła się do niego plecami, Neville jęknął cierpiętniczo i ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

* * *

Padało. Deszcz bębnił o szklany sufit podczas ich pierwszego obchodu placówki, w której mieli stacjonować. Wyglądało na to, że nawet pogoda nie pozwalała Neville'owi zapomnieć o Anglii. Świstoklik przeniósł ich w błotnistą, zimną dolinę w sam środek ulewy i choć od tamtej pory zdążyli się już osuszyć w punkcie rejestracji i dołączyć do pozostałych uczestników badań w oprowadzeniu po instytucie, ciągle trzęsło ich z zimna. Oczywiście ośrodek badawczy zrobił na Neville'u duże wrażenie. I wcale nie chodziło o zaawansowaną magotechnologię, która — jak szybko zauważył — choć działała podobnie do tej w Anglii, wykorzystywała zupełnie inne zaklęcia. To, co go tak zachwyciło, to bogactwo magicznej flory w szklarniach. Po ściankach wiły się kolorowe pędy magicznych roślin, których — co stwierdził z podekscytowaniem — nie potrafił rozpoznać.

Zapowiadałaby się najlepsze tygodnie w jego życiu, gdyby nie jeden mały szczegół.

— Kurczaki — trajkotała Hanna, która najwidoczniej upatrzyła go sobie na bratnią duszę podczas tego wyjazdu. — Totalnie mnie wcięło, gdy cię zobaczyłam. W Hogwarcie wszyscy mówili, że wybierasz się na ten kurs aurorski.

I malowniczo kichnęła w wilgotny rękaw. Neville nie wiedział, co czuł silniej: obrzydzenie, że wytarła go o tył swojej kurtki czy zadowolenie, że nie użyła do tego czarów, by nie zaszkodzić roślinom.

— Nigdy nie chciałem być aurorem — stwierdził kwaśno i żeby odwrócić rozmowę od siebie, spytał: — Dostałaś urlop w Hogwarcie?

— Co? — bąknęła głupio Hanna, nie wiadomo czemu cała czerwona. — Nie słyszałeś, że…? To znaczy ja… Już tam nie pracuję. Skończyłam praktyki i zrobiłam sobie wolne od szkoły.

— O — zdziwił się szczerze Neville.

— Tak. No więc, jak myślisz? Kiedy wyślą nas w teren? Strasznie leje, więc chyba nieprędko?

Okazało się, że taka maciupka mżawka to dla Litwinów żaden problem.

— O tej porze pada tutaj średnio dwadzieścia dni w miesiącu — oznajmił profesor Jankauskas, który przewodził całej wyprawie. — Jeśli mielibyśmy czekać na ładną pogodę, możliwe, że nigdy nie opuścilibyśmy szklarni.

Wystarczyło kilka minut marszu w błocie i deszczu przez jakieś chaszcze i mokradła, by Neville'owi odwidział się cały ten pomysł ucieczki na wschód. Pierwszego dnia odbyli krótkie szkolenie z używania mugolskich technologii, jako że cała dolina Mažas Magija była objęta ochroną i na jej terenie nie mogli korzystać z żadnych zaklęć. Ale to niewiele pomogło. Mugolskie lampki, co prawda, oświetlały im drogę bez zarzutu, ale nie dawały ciepła. Magia przyzwyczaiła ich do pewnych standardów, więc po chwili wszyscy — z wyjątkiem Litwinów — charczeli, kichali i wyciągając ciężkie buciory z błota, rzucali soczyste: „Verfluchte Scheiße!", „Cazzo!", „Bladź!", „Merde!", „Hure!" czy nawet egzotyczne „Ssibal!".

Można by przypuszczać, że w takich warunkach nikt nie będzie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Nic bardziej mylnego.

— Wiesz, że w Australii istnieją rośliny, która zjadają koty? — paplała w najlepsze Hanna, chlupocząc mokrym płaszczem, choć Neville o nic nie pytał i nic nie chciał wiedzieć. — Pachną kocimiętką, więc koty same w nie wpadają. Tak się rozrosły, że trzeba było je przesadzić i założyć barierę, bo mugole zaczęli oskarżać lokalnych Azjatów o zjadanie ich pupili. Za to w Busan niedawno odkryli magiczny chwast, który żywi się magią dzieci. Czarodzieje zaczęli strajkować, myśleli, że to smog jest przyczyną tak licznego obskurództwa, a tymczasem okazało się, że to wszystko wina ich ogródków!

Neville czekał na „A pamiętasz, jak…", bo przecież wiedział, że kiedyś te słowa musiały paść. Przygotowywał się mentalnie na kolejną wycieczkę do tamtego smutnego, obcego Hogwartu i na utratę kolejnych miłych wspomniefń, bo w sali od zaklęć, gdzie po raz pierwszy dostał pochwałę od profesora Flitwicka, na pewno ktoś zginął, na pewno ktoś się tam z kimś widział po raz ostatni, na pewno kogoś tam torturowano i… Zaciskał skostniałe dłonie w wilgotnych, chłodnych kieszeniach i czekał. Ale żadnego „pamiętasz" nie było. I powoli, między jedną śliską ścieżką a drugą, rozprostował napięte palce i przestał czekać. I nagle to wszystko — deszcz, błoto, cieknący nos i paplanina Hanny — ani trochę mu już nie przeszkadzało.

* * *

A kiedy wreszcie dotarli do celu ich wędrówki, czyli do jaskini na dnie doliny, Neville stwierdził, że cała ta wyprawa była po prostu piękna.

— _Slėnio ašara_ — westchnął profesor Jankauskas, gdy przecisnęli się przez sieć wąskich, ciemnych korytarzy i wyszli na szeroką płytę, porośniętą neonowo szafirową roślinnością.

Neville spojrzał w kierunku, który wskazywał profesor i po drugiej stronie głębokiej pieczary dostrzegł rusałkę. Tak pomyślał w pierwszej chwili, ale kiedy przyjrzał się jej uważniej, zorientował się, że to roślina. Piękny, rozłożysty ni to krzak, ni to kwiat o srebrzystych liściach imitujących twarz i łodygach splątanych w kształt skulonego ludzkiego ciała.

— _Slėnio ašara_ — powtórzył profesor Jankauskas. — Tak ją nazwaliśmy. Łza doliny.

— Łza? — powtórzyła bezwiednie Hanna; Neville zerknął na nią i zobaczył, że była równie oczarowana widokiem jak on. Jej oczy błyszczały nawet przez grube szkła zakurzonych okularów. — Czemu łza?

— Płakała, gdy ją odkryliśmy. Nasi badacze stwierdzili, że jej łzy mają niezwykłe właściwości dla ludzkiej psychiki. Przypuszczamy, że dzięki nim magomedycy byliby w stanie leczyć dzieci z obskurództwa. Niestety, nie mamy pojęcia, jak je pozyskać. Od tamtego dnia nie zapłakała ani razu.

— To ma być nasz cel? — spytał Neville. — Doprowadzić ją do płaczu?

— Jesteśmy badaczami — powiedział miękko profesor i uśmiechnął się do Neville'a. — Naszym celem jest ją zrozumieć.

Więc próbowali. Ale niełatwo zrozumieć coś, co nie ma głosu i nie potrafi nawet gestem przekazać ci, co myśli (jeśli w ogóle myśli, bo co, jeśli te łzy to tylko owoc zwykłego mechanizmu?; może wystarczy tylko gdzieś pociągnąć, połaskotać pod łodyżką i już, sprawa rozwiązana). Ponieważ w całej wyprawie brało udział zaledwie czternastu badaczy, podzielili się na siedem dwuosobowych zespołów i po kolei badali _slėnio ašara_.

— Myślisz, że dobrze robimy? — spytała Hanna, która, zanim Neville zdążył cokolwiek postanowić, wybrała go sobie na partnera. „Wspólny język to klucz do sukcesu", stwierdziła, „a nie wiem jak ty, ale ja znam tylko angielski". — Widziałam, że inne pary szukają fizycznego wyzwalacza.

— Nie wiem — westchnął Neville. — Ale tym bardziej nie powinniśmy przestawać, skoro nikt inny tego nie robi. Pewnie, że istnieje większa szansa, że to roślina taka, jak każda inna, że kluczem do wszystkiego jest poznanie mechaniki jej działania, ale co, jeśli… Co, jeśli chodzi o coś więcej? I wszyscy to przegapimy, bo ograniczymy się tylko do świata takiego, jakim go znamy?

— To byłoby przykre — powiedziała Hanna bardziej do oszronionych, aksamitnych płatków rośliny niż do niego.

— Co?

— To byłoby przykre, gdyby świat był tylko takim, jakim go znamy — powtórzyła cicho i pozwoliła, by żywy aksamit zaszeleścił między jej palcami. — Chodź, widzę, że kolejna para czeka na swoją turę. — Wstała energicznie i otrzepała dłonie z pyłu, jaki pozostawił dotyk lepkiego kwiatu. — Wracajmy do instytutu. Jestem głodna jak wilk, a droga zajmie nam przynajmniej trzy godziny!

— Nie wzięłaś żadnego prowiantu? — zdziwił się Neville, pomagając jej zejść ze stromej płyty skalnej.

— Pewnie, że wzięłam! Po prostu już wszystko zjadłam. Badania okropnie wzmagają apetyt.

— Chodź, w plecaku mam ciasto dyniowe. Podzielę się z tobą.

Hanna uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

— Jesteś gość, Neville!

* * *

Nie padało, więc jedli w drodze powrotnej. Zwykle te przymusowe i (zazwyczaj) mokre spacery spędzali na rozmowach o _slėnio ašarai_ i swoich postępach, by do niej dotrzeć. Tego dnia widoki były jednak zbyt zajmujące, by na nowo rozpamiętywać to, co zdążyli przegadać już w jaskini. Najwidoczniej, kiedy w Mažas Magija nie padało, było pięknie, typowo dla czystej, niedotkniętej ludzką ręką natury. Błotniste przesmyki zamieniały się w złote przejścia między plamami błękitu, a strome, lepkie ścieżki okazywały się drogami, utwardzonymi zdartymi skałami. Gdy mleczna mgła opadła, Hanna i Neville zobaczyli, że to, co tak naprawdę ich otaczało, to pasma zieleni, złota, szafranu — i magii. Dało się ją poczuć drżącą w rosie wąskiej trawy czy silną w grubych pniach drzew.

Z żalem wrócili tego dnia do instytutu. Gdyby nie głód i brak ciasta dyniowego, zostaliby na dworze, dopóki chłodny, wieczorny wiatr nie zagoniłby ich do łóżek.

— Pani Abbott! — zawołała do nich urzędniczka z recepcji, gdy ją mijali w drodze na stołówkę. — Dostała pani list! — I jednym ruchem różdżki posłała w kierunku Hanny białą kopertę.

Neville dostrzegł na niej pieczęć hogwarckiej poczty, ale zanim zdążył o cokolwiek spytać, Hanna szybko schowała ją do kieszeni.

— Mówiłam, że to nieaktualny spam. Proszę zablokować tę korespondencję.

— Jesteś pewna? — zdziwił się Neville. — To z Hogwartu.

— Stare śmieci. — Hanna wzruszyła ramionami i nieco zbladła, choć winę za to drugie mogło ponosić jaskrawe oświetlenie. — Skierowane do praktykantów, więc dla mnie już nieaktualne. Jak myślisz, będą dzisiaj do wyboru cepeliny? Strasznie mi zasmakowały. Zjadłabym caaaaały talerz.

* * *

Musiały minąć długie tygodnie, nim doszli w swoich badaniach do przełomu.

Neville obudził się w środku nocy i początkowo nie wiedział dlaczego. Leżał tak przez chwilę z rozłożonymi szeroko ramionami, próbując o niczym nie myśleć, gdy nagle ktoś odchrząknął. Otworzył oczy i ze zdumieniem dostrzegł wiszącą nad nim twarz Hanny. W świetle różdżki wyglądała jak upiór.

— To tylko ja — powiedziała łagodnie, biorąc go za rękę. — Chodź, chcę ci coś pokazać.

— Teraz? Jest środek nocy i… — Zerknął na swoją niezwykle ciepłą i równie obciachową piżamę w _mimbulus mimbletonia_.

Hanna ze zrozumieniem kiwnęła głową. Poprawiła okulary na nosie i oznajmiła:

— Poczekam na ciebie za drzwiami.

Kilka minut później już brnęli przez błotnistą ścieżkę w stronę jaskini.

— O co chodzi? — spytał po raz kolejny Neville, gdy potknął się w mroku na śliskim kamieniu i musiał się ratować ramieniem Hanny przed upadkiem.

— Chodź szybciej, to szybciej się dowiesz.

Kiedy w końcu dotarli do pieczary w jaskini, Neville miał wrażenie, że zajęło im to całe wieki. W butach chlupotało mu błoto, a dłoni niemal nie czuł z zimna. Hanna, nie czekając na niego, wdrapała się na skalną płytę i usiadła przy _slėnio ašarai_. Magiczna roślinność, która porastała ściany jaskini, mżyła złociście, więc Neville'owi nie umknęła wyciągnięta dłoń Hanny i jej muśnięcie o miękkie kwiatki rośliny. Neville bez słowa usiadł obok niej.

— O co chodzi?

— Posłuchaj — powiedziała.

Myślał, że miała na myśli _slėnio ašarai_ albo dźwięki jaskini, ale po chwili zaczęła mówić. Choć kazała mu słuchać, żadne z jej słów nie było skierowane do niego. _Slėnio ašarai_ zaszeleściła cicho i wyciągnęła liście, jakby w nasłuchu. Neville obserwował to wszystko ze zdziwieniem, dziwiąc się jeszcze bardziej słowom Hanny. A mówiła dużo i nic z tego nie było miłe. Miała twarz zupełnie inną, niż znał — i nawet jej okulary wydawały się nosić na sobie ślad historii, które opowiadała. Te z tamtego Hogwartu były najgorsze dla niego do słuchania, te z nowego Hogwartu najgorsze dla niej do opowiadania. A kiedy skończyła, sięgnęła do kieszeni, zabrzęczało szkło i już po chwili Hanna trzymała w fiolce perłową, błyszczącą łzę.

Neville głośno wciągnął powietrze i spytał niemal szeptem:

— Jak…?

— Empatia. Myślę, że _slėnio ašarai_ jest empatyczna. Płacze, kiedy nam współczuje.

— To byłoby… straszne i niesamowite — wyznał na falach zachwytu. — Potrzebujemy jednak jeszcze kogoś, żeby to potwierdzić. Może to wcale nie smutne historie, może to coś w tobie to powoduje i… wiesz.

Hanna kiwnęła głową.

— Wiem. — I spojrzała na niego.

Jeszcze nigdy jej oczy nie wydały mu się tak niepokojąco wielkie i błyszczące.

— Chcesz, żebym ja…?

A potem chwyciła go za rękę jak kilka godzin wcześniej. Nie, nie tak. Inaczej. Poczuł to dotknięcie pod skórą.

— Nie mogę… — wyszeptał w narastającej panice. — Ja…

— Wiem. Nie musisz tego robić, jeśli nie chcesz. Gdybyś jednak chciał, będę tutaj i będę cię trzymać za rękę, tak długo, jak będziesz tego potrzebował.

Było w tym dotyku coś kojącego, coś, co rozgrzewało człowieka lepiej niż najdroższe wino.

Neville zaczerpnął tchu, a potem — a potem zanurzył się w ciemne i duszne korytarze tamtego Hogwartu.


End file.
